Changing The Guard
by silverwysteria
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Andromeda has some bad news for Ted that may keep them apart for good.


Andromeda had bad news, and the person she had to tell it to was standing a few feet in front of her. She couldn't concentrate on her Potions Class and looked bothered at the fact; not to mention the eyes she was trying to avoid were flicking towards her, concerned. After what seemed to last forever, Andromeda was thankful for the end of class and tore a patch from her parchment, scrunching it into a small ball and leaving it on the table. The only method of public communication.

'Meet at the Owlery as soon as possible.'

Their eyes finally caught each other for a fraction of a moment. As time progressed, they each found it harder and harder to look away. Andromeda straightened, swished her hair and exited with her Slytherin friends.

It had been snowing relentlessly for the past week, signalling the arrival of Christmas break, so the Owlery in the West Tower with its wide openings and lack of internal heating wasn't particularly the spot for students to hang out. Perfect for them. Andromeda walked towards her owl's cubby hole and he chirped at her. Well tried to, as he was holding a folded note in his beak. She rubbed her finger to his chest and plucked it out, recognising the handwriting immediately.

'If you are reading this, you are beautiful.'

Andromeda smirked.

"You do know I'm not blind. I can see Clarus gaining weight by the week."

"He'll bite me if I don't feed him newts," A voice replied. She could hear the footsteps coming down the stairs to close behind her but dared not look, afraid to giveaway her flushed cheeks too easily. "There is no going back now, he loves them too much."

Andromeda saw a movement of a hand slipping an amphibian to Clarus then rubbing their fingers behind his head. "Always have an answer for everything don't you, Mr Tonks?"

He let out a warm chuckle leaving her weak.

"As long as you speak to me, I will always answer you, Miss Black."

Andromeda finally turned to him, allowing herself to really take him in. It seemed to her that the rugged Muggleborn was getting more handsome every day. The shaggy blond hair she saw blustering in the wind during a Quidditch match. His homely hazel eyes that she had to avoid in the halls. The strong jaw that she fit under just right. The lips that had ruined everything. She let out a chilly breath and Ted took her hands, rubbing them in his. She finally remembered why she invited him.

"Ted, stop." She tried to pull away.

He seemed to treat it as a joke and stepped forward. "You weren't complaining two weeks ago."

"No, I'm serious. Let. Me. Go."

A cold silence.

"I'm sorry." He uttered.

"It isn't you, Ted."

"It's me? Right, Dromeda? Because after nearly a year I'm getting sick of that excuse. We're doing just fine."

"No, it's Bellatrix. Her and Rodolphus are engaged now."

"That's all? Dromeda if you're-"

"Ted that isn't all." She sighed. "Our family are holding an engagement party over Christmas, and considering Narcissus and Lucius are a perfect match…" Oh Merlin, she could hardly get herself to say it. She stared at him. Wide-eyed and begging to herself this wasn't the last time.

"Dromeda?" Ted's voice shook.

"Narcissa said it will also be a Cotillion for me."

Ted looked like she had died right in front of him.

"They're planning to find me a suitor-"

"I know what a Cotillion is." He belted a little too loud. Tears began to form in Andromeda's eyes. Ted took her in his arms and they both fell back slightly with Ted's back hitting the stone wall. This time she didn't protest. Welcomed his warmth. The kind that she had never felt before meeting him. She learnt to be a better self around him, letting her pretentious mask dissolve within his embrace.

"Do you think if I was born a Pureblood, we could openly be together and your parents would be happy?" He mumbled, his heart breaking.

"No. If you were born a Pureblood you would be snobby like the rest, and I would hate you as well." They both chuckled. Andromeda pulled away. Ted wiped away a stray tear from her face, looking at her fondly, then swept his hand back to cradle her face.

"Why Miss Black," Ted drawled with a fake posh accent. "Would thy not fancy thee under Sir Edwardian Tonksius?"

She giggled. "Why good sir, I would still love thee if the same good heart lay beneath. No matter living under bridge or upon a throne."

"So I assume we won't see each other until next term?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not." Andromeda shook her head, still holding onto the smile that Ted would die for.

"Dromeda, please don't fall for any Pureblood Ponces."

"Only if you don't stop writing to me, Wilma Lanville."

A short beat. He leaned closer.

"One day it will be, 'Sending all my love, Ted Tonks.' I promise you," he whispered.

He knew he couldn't promise that. But the hope was all she had. She jumped up on her toes and Ted was ready for her kiss. The fire in the ice. They held on tighter to each other, both wanting to go further but knowing these trysts were only for a fleeting second. They broke apart, instinctively doing so when they believed someone would catch them. At first, it was only a large cat but voices were approaching fast. Ted bid his love goodbye and fled down the Tower. Andromeda _Reducio'd_ Ted's letter to the size of a grain of rice, making note to add it to her collection and placed it into her robe.

A bunch of second years emerged from the stairs. Andromeda refitted her snooty Pureblood mask and glared.


End file.
